Scarlet Crimson
by LadyRumor
Summary: All my life now I was making my revenge. What will happen when love will mess the things even more? What I will do? Live happy with the one I love or revenge my parents death?
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting at our winter resort relaxing in front of the fireplace. The house was 2 stores big modern style building and made from almost whole from wood. It was amazing and with all this snow around.

The front door opened and our maid stormed in.

"Milady! There is a man wanting to talk with you and is asking to come inside. Do you think it is safe to let him in?"

"Don't be silly Liza. Let him in he will froze outside and please make him something hot to eat and drink." I scowled her.

We are very high in our community since my parents were high and important members from our council. Well when I say our I mean vampire community. Yes we are vampires. I know you think we don't exist but it's hardly the true. We blend easy with te mortals and we can go outside during the day without any problem and we are not so pale like a shit of a paper or the snow for example. All that things they say also about holy water and places we can't go or garlic too are so much of a bullshits too. We are like every mortal. We can enjoy food but only survive on blood. We are faster and stronger. And some of us mostly high class and royals have our gifts.

A tall man with hat on and a big cloak hiding his figure came in. Liza took his coat to take care of it. He took his hat and bowed.

"Milady." He said with his eyes still on the floor.

Well you may think we are in the 21st century why we are acting like from other era? Let me tell you that in our circle of vampires royal or not we like the lower ones show us respect in the old good fashioned way.

"Come. Have a seat." I showed him a sofa next to the fireplace.

He was hesitant at first but then sighed and sat there. In a few moments Liza came with some sandwiches and a hot tea that was still steaming. He took the tea and started to blow on it to make it a little colder. Well it wasn't necessary since we weren't so much sensitive like the humans but we loved acting like ones.

"I have news for you Milady! And I'm afraid they are not good ones." He said flinching coz some of us often killed the ones to bring us bad news.

_Don't kill the messenger!_ I laughed at that and he looked at me like I was going mad.

"Sorry. Just inner thoughts." I told him gently and made a move with my hand for him to continue.

"I need to tell you Milady that some members from the council were attacked last night on their way for a meeting from vampire hunters." He said and was showing to be very nervous.

Hearing for the council my senses tensed up.

"Go on!" I told him impatiently.

"Well others were killed and others only hurt. I need to tell you that your aunt was hurt pretty bad but she will live. But your parents didn't made it."

My world suddenly broked. At first I was really shocked to even blink. I was frozen and my brain like my heart stopped. Well if my heart was beating I would have a heart attack right now.

Many memories of me and my parents spending time together flew in my mind. We were very bonded together and there was very much love in my family too.

Then the idea of them gone began to sink in my mind drop by drop. Like a water falling in a glass. And with every drop the pain grew bigger and bigger until I couldn't stand it and cried out loud.

"Milady! Are you alright? Can I bring you something?" he asked me frantic not knowing what to do.

"Go away!" I growled at him. "Leave me alone! Go find Liza to show you to your room." I managed to say at least before I stormed out.

I knew he was relieved that he was still alive but hesitant to stay any longer in this house afraid I would change my mind and kill him anyway. He couldn't do anything else also because if he didn't stay it will be very insulting for the home keeper.

I ran in the forest. I ran and ran until there was nothing but snow, trees and me. I started punching the trees and screaming my pain aloud! Hitting, destroying until I made a small meadow in the middle in the forest. I roared in rage! I cried my hurt!

I fell on my knees in the middle of the meadow screaming in agony. Tears running down my face blurring my vision. I looked up in the sky cursing the stars.

"WHY?" I screamed "WHY THEM? WHY YOU TOOK THEM? WHY YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?"

After that I curled in a small ball holding my sides like I tried to hold myself together and sobbed.

I don't know how long it was or where I am. The snow was soaking my clothes and the wind was blowing. In one moment I heard from the wind like someone is speaking.

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn. Rejoice every time you hear my voice. Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling. And I didn't feel a thin, so baby don't feel no pain just smile back!_

_(The lyrics are from the Eminem's song "When I'm gone")_

New tears were falling down my face again. I looked around me confused.

"Mum? Dad?" I screamed "Where are you?"

I stood up brushing the tears with my hand.

"Wait! Take me with you!" panic was sipping in every my bone.

They were gone! My heart broken! My life ruined! My world shattered!

"Sorry Mum! Sorry Dad! But I will be never happy till I revenge your deaths!"

And with that I started running back already chosen my path of life!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alesha: thanks for the review.**_

_**People the more reviews the more often i will update and reviws make me so happy! :)**_

_**Chapter 2**_

I stood up wiping the tears ready to face what was coming for me. Looking for last time around me I ran back. It was easy for me coz I followed my own scent. I thought that I was running for ages until I reached the house.

I walked inside to find the man by the fireplace. He stiffened imedentialy maybe thinking I'm going to kill him. I forced a smile since he stood up and bowed.

-"Miss Crimson." he said

-"Please call me Scarlet." I said as gentle as I could "And your name?"

-"I'm sorry Mi...Eh...Scarlet. My name is Charles and I'm Lord Vlad Baltimore's servant."

-"Hmmm. isn't he the head of the council and a royalty?"

-"Yes, Miss."

-"Scarlet." I corrected him. "Maybe we may start a good friendship with you" I told him and he smiled hesitantly.

-"Liza!" I called.

She instantly appeared in the doorframe.

-"You called Miss?"

-"Yes. Please serve the dinner and prepare our things. We are going back. We have funeral to attend." I said coldly

-"Yes, Miss." she bowed and left.

It was morning and Charles was helping Liza with the bags putting them in my white Lexus. I sat on the front balcony sipping from my coffee watching them. I needed a plan. I was to find who did this and destroy him!

_At the headquarters_

The doctors were rushing trying to save Lady Larisa's life. He was sitting by her side trying to hold his tears. He squeezed her hand but no response came from her.

-"Please don't die Larisa! Live! For me!" he whispered urgently.

The last two days were on chaos. Almost half the council was dead and people were running in panic with these news. Families were rushing at the headquarters trying to get the now empty places of the council and others mourning over their loved ones.

I must be there but I couldn't force myself to leave her side. Yes I loved her and I was too coward to tell her until now. And now maybe it was too late.

Damn!

I wanted to punch something! To crash! To broke! To destroy!

I heard a knock on the door.

-"Come in!"

On the door appeared a young one man.

-"Sir Baltimore. I have news." he said.

I looked at Larisa and nodded.

-"Come outside."

We walked out of the room leaving the door open.

-"Sir we have news from the place of the murder. Where we found Lady Larisa was written with blood "Thanks for the help. No needed now! » It is pointing clearly that she is the traitor and she was the only one to survive!"

I looked at her from the open door.

-"No! She isn't able to do something like this!" I said

-"Sir. The others think otherwise and they will want justice!" the young man told him.

-"We must stop them. We must do something fast enough for her and prove she is innocent. Otherwise she will live a life of hell or get killed!" I said

The man nodded and disappeared in the crowded halls.

We were damned!

The funeral was for all the council members with a memorial for them. I wore all black with a black veil over my dark brown hair and over my face.

I went over the memorial where along other rich families I readed my parents names. Mary and Adam Crimson. My loved parents. I chocked back the tears that were to spill.

_Mummy! Daddy! Bye! _

I said inside my head touching softly their names.

It was dime day like my mood.

I looked around me sitting on one stone bench.

Rich and royalty families gathered together. Even the King and the Queen and their son and daughter were there. Peoples were crying others were just sad and others looked that they were here just to socialize.

-"Isn't this Lady Scarlet Crimson?" I heard a whisper not far from me.

-"Poor kid! She just closed her 18th birthday and must face so much!" I snorted. I don't need anyone's pity!

-"Yeah. Poor girl! Now orphan with the two her parents dead and an aunt a traitor!" exclaimed the other lady.

I tensed my ears. What are they talking about?

-"Well now her aunt will have all she wanted. A place at the council and the head council she was in love hers!"

I stood up. It couldn't be true! My aunt? Wth?

I ran to the buildings and to the room my aunt rested and found her with Sir Baltimore. My eyes got red from anger.

-"I heard what people are talking! Is it true? Because of you my parents are dead?" I shot my aunt

Her eyes filled with tears.

-"It's not true Scarlet! It's a trap against me!" she said

-"Prove it!"

-"I...I can't yet." she told me.

-"Then I don't believe you! I shall destroy you! I will take everything and everyone you ever wanted and loved away from you like you took my parents! You will suffer and wish for death! I promise this to you!" and with that I stormed out

-"Scarlet!" I heard her call me but I never turned back.

Vlad's POV

We were in the meeting room disgusting the new members of the council. Many families had theirs ready members but for some we had to vote.

We were almost finishing and it was a long day.

-"For the Crimson's places who will take the place?" asked one of the council members.

The double doors opened with a loud bang and there stood Scarlet in all her beauty! Her hair was up in a messy bun and she wore black and red corset and black leader pants. She looked like a goodness of war and she was so gorgeous!. She was smirking when she came inside slowly watching everyone's faces.

-"Me! Of course!" she said making a slow circle around the table.

-"As the only and rightful heir of them the place is mine!" she talked slowly looking each other in the eye.

I was also dazed like all the others. And there was no doubt that she will take the place that belonged to her!

After the meeting took an end I went back to Larisa's room.

-"What happened?" she asked me the moment she saw me entering.

I sighed as I sat on the chair next to her bed and took her hand in mine.

-"As we discussed Scarlet barged in and took her place in the place of her parents place. She was majestic! She had as in daze when she was talking!"

Larisa chuckled lightly and I looked her in amusement.

-"What's so funny?" I asked her.

-"Well that's my Scarlet taking whatever she wants just by dazing people. Don't you get it? She have the power of compulsion!"

I gasped! This was really bad if you are on Scarlet's bad side!

We sat there in silence thinking over and over the situation going nowhere.

Suddenly a smile spread over my face and my eyes glowed.

-"Want to share?" asked me Larisa watching me like I was going mad.

-"I have the perfect plan! You just have to be patient coz it will take some time." I told her.

-"Trust me everything is going to be just fine and maybe better in the end" I said to her kissing her forehead and went out.


End file.
